nsfrencoversefandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Luciano
"What the hell is this? You know who I am, tough guy? Know who you're dealin' with? I'm Patrick fuckin' Luciano! Maybe you heard a' me? Did my boys with the lasah guns not give it away?" "And I am tired of your attitude, Mister Suit-and-Tie. You gonna give me what I need, or do I need to ask your little android floozy?" "You...hehe, I like you already. I sees us gettin' along just fine..." -Patrick Luciano meets Private Detective Jonathon Rollins, 2152 (MC) Introduction '''Patrick "The Rotter" Luciano '''is a ghoul mobster and boss of the so-called Frenkish Mafia. Being born well before the start and subsequent end of the Great War, he is one of the oldest living people in the Solar System, and has spent nearly all of it locked into the trade of a mafioso, supposedly being the bastard child of an Irish mob boss' daughter and a low-ranking Italian gangster. Legend even has it that his surname "Luciano" indicates he is of the lineage of legendary American mafia boss "Lucky" Luciano, via an unknown bastard child of the original Luciano, though this has never been proven. An extremely powerful criminal mastermind, he is among the most resourceful of his type within the Solar System, as, in his own words (in reference to the rise of the warlord Pandemonium, who was only really known as a hugely successful criminal in the western world), he "runs thousands and thousands of rackets and contraband runners. Exclusion zone, Europa...it don' matter. I've been runnin' it all since Pandemonium was still shittin' in his goddamn mutie diapers." He has been rumored to have many connections, from the world's many industries and organizations to New Rome itself. Many of his government contacts are reasonably high-ranking members of the government, most of which being bribed members of the Imperial Council, and as such, he has often been pegged as one of the most "difficult men to take down". His loyal android bodyguard and companion, Kat-E, was a gift from one such Councillor, and his Psionic Exhibitor a gift from another. However, one of his more unlikely allies is Imperial intelligence boss Jane Smyth, who often relies on Luciano for information in return for "lettin' me keep all my nice things and not givin' me the noose." His nickname stems from one of his rivals earlier in the 22nd century. "It don't matter what the fuck you do, Rotting Luciano does just that; while you're workin' hard for your payday, he just sits there and fuckin' rots with his fat stacks." Background wip Trivia * Patrick Luciano is based on a myriad of sources, both fictional and nonfiction. Most of the nonfictional sources are based on classic suit-wearing gangster types from the early 20th century (to fit the NFE's Legacyist theme), while one of the fictional sources include Prince Xizor from the Star Wars EU. Both are extremely powerful crimelords with extensive ties to their respective governments (Luciano to the NFE, Xizor to the Galactic Empire), and both have loyal female "droid" bodyguards.